Voices of The Past
by Yami Kari
Summary: Will the new girl unlock secrets to Yami's past or will she bring him down? Rated for future reference (no parings so far) Chapter 4 is up!
1. Meetings

Yami Kari: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only my character and her Yami! Kari!!  
  
Kari: Huh? Oh Yeah! First though, please note that this is her first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, and second she may do and Ancient Eygpt one, that follows along this story line!   
  
Voices Of the Past  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
A girl with hair as golden as a suns rays, her eyes have misty blue depths. Her slender and curved body sawyed delicately in the hot sunshine. The golden staff with a saphire at the top is held tightly in her slim gracefully looking hands. A diamand pendant, that would fit the size of your palm, laid against her clothing. He catches this all in one glance as darkness starts to blot out the sunlight, and the earth shudders. The girl screams as an high pitched evil laughter is heard. I claw like hand rest against his shoulder, and it starts to grip tightly. Suddendly it's getting harder to breath, and someone falls to his feet, the darkness is getting worst and...  
  
Yugi Moto woke up with a start, as a few beads of sweat started to run down his face. He tried to keep the images of the dreams in his grasp, but they fell through like grains of sand. Out of a typical reaction, he clutches his Millenium Puzzle, to help calm himself down.  
  
"You should be resting Yugi, you've had very little sleep this past week" said the fimilar voice of Yami, the spirit of the puzzle. He was always watching and helping Yugi, exspecaily in duels. The two had been through so much, and there was still more to come, they both knew it well. The Pharoh (Yami) was very worried about something, so Yugi decide to go back to sleep, after deciding to ask Yami what was wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi walked down the street, now realising how tired he really was, as he stumbled a few steps and started to black out. The next thing he knew, was that two powerful hands were supporting him, as the person pulled him to a sitting position.  
  
"Are you ok?" a sweet melodic voice asked Yugi.  
  
"Just tired and thirsty" he replied. He looked up into the face face of the person who helped him. It was the girl from his dream, although he didn't realise it, he did get a strong sense of deja vu. The girl unhooked a water bottle from the strap on her bag, and opened it.  
  
"You going to be able to handle it?" she askled in a joking tone of voice as she handed the water bottle to Yugi, her hands shaking. Yugi took the bottle with equally shaking hands, than he drank the water. Yugi noticed he started to feel better and more awake, as he handed the empty bottle back. He took notice that the girl was wearing the uniform issued to Domino High School, and that there were dark bagues under her eyes. She yawned loudly as Yugi though about how he didn't even know her name.  
  
"I'm Kari by the way" her voice tired, but still melodic replied.  
  
"Yugi Motou" Yugi added, with the same amout of tiredness showing.  
  
"Didn't you beat Pegasus?" she asked, even though she knew the answer all to well.  
  
"That was awhile ago, but yes. We better get going or will be late for class. You do go to Domino right?"  
  
"Of course, here let me help you up" Kari started to help Yugi up, when her diamond neckless pendant feel out from under her shirt and wrapped around Yugi's Millenium Puzzle.  
  
* * *  
  
Someone entered the edge of Yami's spirit room, it was a figure of a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"You don't rememebr my Pharoh? I know it's been awhile but I though...well that doesn't matter right now. I will leave you with a name Kanika-Amberlie. Remember our meeting my Pharoh, for it won't be the last." The spirit of Kanika-Amberlie took a step back, walking into complete darkness, leaving Yami with many questions.  
  
* * *  
  
If the two sense the encounter they never said anything, as they untangle their items. When they finally got them untangled, they made a mad dash to the school. They entered their first class just as the bell rang, both sighing in relief. Many students looked at Yugi, not used to him arriving just before the bell. After they took their eyes off Yugi, they turned them to the new girl, Kari, who was clutching a cramp.   
  
* * *  
  
By lunch, everyone went their separte ways, leaving Joey and Yugi to talk together. They sat under a big willow tree, talking about a new card Yugi had gotten from his Grandpa. There was a gentle blowing wind, that ruffled the hair of the two boys, and the smell of food wafted to their noses, calling them for lunch, and Joey stood up.  
  
"I'll meet up with you in a minute ok Joey?" Yugi said.  
  
"Sure Yug...I'll see you in a few!" Joey waved as he walked off.  
  
Yami looked to his puzzle, and decide to visit Yami, he still needed to ask him about what he was so worried about. He didn't see Kari, sit down beside him, and he didn't hear her question either.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside Yami Yugi's spirit room, the the Pharoh paced back and forth, as Yugi entered the spirit room.   
  
"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"There is much for me to think about Yugi, and your new friend is one of them. She may posses a Millennium Item, as far as I can guess she does, and a very powerful one at that."   
  
"My new friend? Why and how?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet Yugi, but you had better go and see why she want you"  
  
Yugi walked out, thinking very deeply.  
  
* * *  
  
"Earth to Yugi!" Kari said loudly as she waved her hand infront of Yuig's face. She sighed, knowing very well that he was talking to his Yami, so she sat back to wait and think. She was thinking about her home, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Call back later..." she said to the phone, sounding annoyed. A few minutes later Yugi blinked and looked at Kari, who just gave him a questioning look. Yugi sighed, not sure weither or not to explain to her about his Yami, when he saw Joey, Tristan and Tea.  
  
"You want to meet my friends, you didn't get the chance to in class."  
  
"That'd be great Yugi!" she said, getting up and following him over to the others.  
  
* * *Meanwhile....At Kaiba Corp* * *  
  
A girl about a years older than Seto Kaiba, was waiting for an interview with him. She looked like Kari at first glance, except for her green eyes and the fact she was older and much taller. She seemed to be very businesslike and professoinal in her green business suit. Her hair was tied back in a french braid, that reached down to about just below her shoulders. She held a folder, which contained many different forms, it was organized, and there were even some pictures.  
  
The girl remained extremely calm and still, which unsettled the guards by the door. The girl also seemed very comfortable, even in the uptight tense in the air, she even seemed to enjoy it. The door to her right opened, and she blinked, and than got up without even looking at the door.  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba, I'm here as you requested, for an interview." she replied in a quiet voice, but it carried.  
  
"You Miss, brought up and intresting reason about why you wanted, or should I say needed the job. You also brought up an intresting proposition"  
  
"Now now Kaiba, we don't want to give anything away do we?" she added in a small taunting voice.  
  
"You're right, why dont' we go to my office?" Kaiba said as he tried to calm down his emotions. A long time ago, a person he knew very well used to use that tone with him. That person left him, against the persons will, but they never tried to contact him. He lead the girl up to his office, finally getting completely control over himself again. He sat down and watched as the girl sat down across from him. Furthur on he discovered that she was alot like the person who left him.  
  
* * *  
  
"I want you to show up here and 7:00 am, dont' be late. I'll see you tomorrow" Seto Kaiba said as the girl nodded and left. He picked up a picture she dropped. He only looked at it when he saw her walk across the parking lot. He looked at the picture and gasped, only he and the girl from his past had this picture...but her last name was different...very different. He looked out the window knowing she was long gone again, but how could Meko Mayu walk out on him again? Seto Kaiba sighed, knowing there was more to her story, since they depart their separte ways that one night.  
  
* * *  
  
As Meko walked into her house, she saw the answering machine light blinking, and she smiled to herself. She didn't need to know what Kari had to say, she already knew. She own a pendant similar to Kari's, which contained the sister spirit of Kari's Yami. There was still a few things that the spirit sister always left out, but from what she gather Kari was safe. She was at the Turtle Game Shop, with Yugi Mutou and his friends. Her eyes drifted to the pictures on the walls, and when she saw the one of her whole family, her eyes teared up.  
  
* * * Turtle Game Shop* * *  
  
At the Turtle Game Shop, Kari looked around the shop, smiling happily, exspecailly at the Duel Monster cards. Her lips moved in silent words, as if she was talking about different states on the cards. Yami Yugi watched her closely, trying to remember her Yami clearly. 'Kanika-Amberlie, means Dark Light in Eygptian...but that doesn't matter, what really matters is who she is!' Yami though to himself, as five more questions popped into his head.  
  
Yami sighed in furstration, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember who she was. Kari was looking through a pile of single cards, and her eyes suddenly shone brightly, as she picked up a card. She seemed to be talking with her Yami about something, becuase she got the same look Yugi did. After a few minutes, she looked at Yami, and almost startled him when he saw her determination.  
  
"You're Yami Yugi right?" Kari asked him, the determination was also in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I am...why do you ask, and how did you know the difference?" Yami asked.  
  
"My Yami told, and she needs to talk to you in a few moments, after I talk to Yugi of course! I need to ask him a few questions"  
  
* * *  
  
Kanika-Amberlie, or as many others called her, Yami Kari, sat down acrossed from her Pharoh. She had decide to about her item, than their first meeting, and how she ended up as she was. For all that she was scared, scared of giving the Phaorh too much information, which might cause the destruction of the world.  
  
  
  
"Yami my Pharoh, I can't tell you everything, so excuse any lack of details, all will be explained in due time. First off, this pendant is one of a set of six items called the Destiny Items. (Boredom and need for lack of a better word...just so you know) All of these have some sort of specail connection to the Millienium items. I'm not completely sure how though. Now when we both had our bodys, in Ancient Eygpt. My sister and I had been traveing when..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Kari: I really really badly need someone, and I reload it after someoen checks it out! I also have atleast 17 other chapters planned, so anyways review soon.  
  
Kari: Please...she has some interesting things planned...although I don't like half of them....-_-'  
  
Yami Kari: I'm not as evil as you make me seem, you just seem to perfect for your boots, so I had to do something!  
  
Kari: I have a scar across my left hand, isn't that enough?  
  
Yami Kari: Nope...anyways, please review! 


	2. Ancient Pasts

Voices of The Past  
  
Yami Kari: *snoozes*  
  
Kari: My Yami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did she'd be rich!  
  
Yami Kari: *wakes up and cough* You'd be too...  
  
Kari: Oh ya...  
  
Yami Kari: -_-'  
  
Kari: This chapter isn't as long as the last one...sorry about that...but my Yami won't listen to me!  
  
Yami Kari: Cause you're only going to give the plot away!!! What are you eating?  
  
Kari: Nothing...*lies, as she eats alot of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup ontop.*  
  
Yami Kari: Ok...*looks worried*  
  
Chapter 2: Ancient Past  
  
* * * Ancient Eygpt * * *   
  
"Are those bandits...with the Tomb Robber again?" Mellina, Kanika-Amberlie's older sister asked. Kanika (I'm just going to call her that, unless she's asked her name), placed her hand over her bleeding right side chest, not noticing the bleeding on her left hand. Her sister and her happened to meet up with Bakura and his small gang of bandits, they only got off, after Kanika had gotten hurt. Little did they know that the people appoarching them were the Pharoh's (currently not Yami) gaurds.   
  
"How are they dressed Mellina?" Kanika asked, her vision very blurry at the moment.  
  
"I can't tell...let's go...Heya" (the word used to get her camel to go) Mellina said as she took off. Kanika went to follow, when everything around her went black, and she could feel herself falling.  
  
* * *  
  
Someone held her around the waist, and as she opened her eyes, she saw sand passing by quickly. Her breathing felt shallow to herself, and every breath only caused a pain, like knives, cutting through her lungs. She wonder if Mellina was with her at the moment, when she remember she rode off. If Mellina rode off, than who had her? Another pain in her chest caused her to yelp quietly, her wounds were burning now. Darkness started to creep up on her once again as she mutter a prayer to Ra.  
  
* * *  
  
Voices started to swarm to her pounding head, and each voice came distinct and started to make sense. There was four by the sounds of it, a strong commanding voice, a snering voice, a husky male voice, and the timid voice of a female. They were, by the sounds of it, discussing her and her sister, who was far away.  
  
"An exotic flower indeed, there are none as beautiful as she" the sneering voice said.  
  
"We picked her up during the desert patrol. She fell off her camel as her companion rode off." the husky voice said.  
  
"I'll decide her fate when she awakens, you two are dismissed." The commmanding voice commanded. Two sets of footsteps could be heard leaving, and in a lower tone the commanding voice asked "How's she doing?"  
  
"A bit better Pharaoh, not much though" the female voice said as Kanika felt something cool placed on her forehead. She couldn't help by moan, as she felt the rest of her senses awakening. With that the pain of her wounds started to trob badly. Her eyes felt like stones as she tried to open them, and the female voice gasped.  
  
"She's awakening, but she's in a great deal of pain" the Pharaoh said.   
  
'More than you think!' Kanika though. Finally a blurred vision of a balck hair girl and the Pharaoh came into veiw. Beside the Pharaoh sat a boy with violet, black and gold hair, Prince Yami. The Prince was a year older than Kanika, but was so serious it scared her.  
  
"Who are you?" the Pharaoh asked.  
  
"Kanika-Amberlie" she replied, every word feeling like a knife in her lungs. She could'nt help but wince after every single word.  
  
"What happened to you?" Yami asked calmly.  
  
"My sister and I were attacker by the Tomb Robber. I recieved a wound to the left side of the chest, trying to help my sister escape." she relpied again, clutching the wound to keep from passing out.  
  
"How did you manage to hurt your left hand?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it must have been when we escaped!"  
  
"Where were you heading Kanika Amberlie?" the Pharaoh questioned.  
  
"I was heading here, I have a scroll from my father, he's a priest in our small village. He wanted my sister and I to stay here, he said it'd be the best thing for us." Wincing even more.  
  
"Where is this scroll?"  
  
"Right here." Kanika said, pulling out a scroll from a bag she that was attached to her belt. She handed the scroll, and than passed out. The Pharaoh eyes were wide as he read the scroll, and nodded to the female to watch the girl. "Watch her closely, and clean those wounds, I'll send a healer up here right away."  
  
Yami watched his fathers face curisouly, even if he didn't show it. Something about that letter was unsettling Yami, and he didn't know why. He peered at the girl once again, as some blood started to soak her garments. Her left hand was already a bloody red, which looked odd on this girl, and he could see her fighting off bandits. Yami also looked at the odd pendant she wore, which was not the diamond one, but a small emerald one. Something about than pendant didn't suit her, it was more like she was watching it for someone.   
  
"Yami, come now, we have some work to do!" The Pharaoh said.   
  
Yami nodded and looked at Kanika, wondering a few things about her. One of thsoe things happened to be, why does looking at her scare me?  
  
* * *Present* * *  
  
"That's the first time we meet, but do you rememeber Yami?" Yami Kari asked. Yami started to rememebr bits and pieces of what she told him.   
  
"I do, but just vaguely. My father told me something after...but I can't rememeber what it was." Yami replied, hoping she knew the answer.  
  
"I'm not sure what it was you never told me..." Yami Kari said as her Hikari's impatience started to catch up to her. "One moment Yami"  
  
Yami Kari went into her hikari's soul room. To Kanika it was a disatour of paper, paint, pencil, pens, music sheets, and so much more. Kari always called it creative clutter (there's what you can call your messy room now!), than had a mixture of different languages, of whihc Kanika didn't understand.  
  
"Kanika...I have to go home soon...Mellina was just here saying that Meko is about to panic soon! You know what ahppened last time..." Kari shuddered as she though about it. Last time they got stuck helping the cleaning crew, and there was at least 33 different rooms in there step-fathers home.  
  
"Ok, let me say good bye to Yami, than I'll let you out!" Kanika said as she disappeared.  
  
"We must departed my Pharaoh...till we see each other again!" a bright light engulf Kanika, and as it faded, Kari was standing there. Just as Yugi took over his own body again.  
  
"Adieu Yugi and Yami, have a good night!" Kari said as she left.  
  
* * *  
  
As Kari ran down the street, she stopped. Something wasn't right, and she knew it all too well.  
  
/Kanika...something isn't right.../ she said through their mind link, starting to run again.  
  
//You're right, the past is resurfacing...your past Kari...//  
  
Kari stopped dead in her tracks. If her past was coming back it meant that...Kari passed out, leaving her Yami to get them home. Kanika took over, and with some trouble, got them back, just as she couldn't hold on anymore.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kari: My Yami couldn't seem to talk properly last chapter, so here's my translation. We need someone to go over here, and edit the grammer/spelling mistakes. Just check our bio for more info! *boucnes around*  
  
Yami Kari: *grumbling something*  
  
Kari: What? *still bouncing*  
  
Yami Kari: No reviews last chapter...  
  
Kari: Oh...umm...I'll just leave now! *runs out, actually more like bounces out*  
  
Yami Kari: Oh so now you leave me alone...please review while I go find my sugar crazed Hikari! *leaves also after her Hikari, her steps fading away*  
  
Yugi: *walks in* Has anyone seen...uh oh, I better go help Yami Kari...please review for her, she'd really appreciate it *gives everyone those big eyes than leaves as he hears a scream coming from Yami Kari. It sounds like: That's it Hikari...you're going....OWWWWWWWWWWW!!* 


	3. Reoccurances

Voices of The Past  
  
Yami Kari: *wobbles in and falls into a chair*  
  
Yugi: *follows Yami Kari in, locking Kari out* That must of hurt!  
  
Yami Kari: *nods* You do the disclaimer...  
  
Yugi: But...  
  
Yami Kari: *gives him a very evil glare*  
  
Yugi: Yami Kari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Yami Kari: Thank you...now don't let my Hikari in!  
  
Kari: LET ME IN YOU TWO!!!  
  
Yami Kari: On with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Reoccurances  
  
Meko almost panic when she saw Yami Kari collapse and change into Kari who was out cold. Mellina (the spirit of Meko's pendant) came out and calmed Meko down.  
  
"Take her to bed, and let her rest...it's late! I'll go talk to Yami..." Mellina (or Yami Meko) said as she disappeared into the pendant.  
  
"Yes leave the work to me..." Meko muttered as she picked Kari up.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Kari trudge to school slowly, very very worried. She didn't even notice that Yugi was walking bside he as she stare at the side walk.  
  
"Kari.."  
  
Kari jumped, than looked at Yugi, who was giving her the questioning look. She gave him a very weak smiled and sighed. She knew she'd have to explain some time.  
  
"Hi Yugi...sorry I'm just a little jumpy..."  
  
"A little jumpy? I could have sworn you jumped higher than me!"  
  
"Ha ha...very funny..." She said as she chuckled.   
  
"You know that's pretty far considering were the same height!"  
  
"Good point, now let's get to school before the bell rings today!"  
  
The two started to walk briskly, although Kari couldn't get the feeling of being watched out of her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey ran into the class half an hour late. Kari looked up and shook her head, and than gave a smile towards Joey.   
  
"Mr. Wheeler th-" The teacher was cut off.  
  
"Can Kari Pegasus come down to the main office immediatly." A voice said over the P.A.  
  
Most people looked at Kari, her last name was Pegasus. If she hadn't taken off so quickly Yugi would have asked her more questions. The class looked at the door wondering, if the rumors were true. Just than the same voice came over the P.A.  
  
"Will Yugi Mutou come down to the main office immediatly"  
  
Now everyone was curious. Yugi was never called down to the office, he was a top student. Yugi sighed as he walked out of the class. When he was near the office, he saw Kari standing extremely still as she looked through the class window. A Man was sitting in a chair, he had green eyes and brown hair, and an unshaven beard. Kari clutched her pendant tightly, fear dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Kari what's wrong?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"My father...he's back...Yugi...he can't be back...not after...not after...he just can't!" Kari still hadn't told Yugi why he couldn't be back. Her words were rushed and tumbling over each other.  
  
"Why can't he be back?" Yugi asked, sensing his friends deep fear.  
  
"He...he..." suddenly Kari took off.  
  
Yugi walked into the office.  
  
"Kari isn't here today Miss. Canve, she wasn't feeling well last night. Now I'm wanted?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, I'd like you to show Miss. Elord around today."  
  
"I will happily..." Yugi replied.  
  
"Thank you so much Yugi...I'm Sissi Elord, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"As mine...now let's see your schedual..."  
  
* * * Kaiba Corp. * * *  
  
Meko sat at the desk, typing away furiously. Seto came up behind her and sat down.  
  
"Meko, we need to talk..."  
  
She still typed furiously, but started to talk.  
  
"Seto, I'm sorry about leaving you. You know I had no choice right? I left my photo on purpose." she replied still not looking up.  
  
"I know you didn't have a choice, by why didn't you contact me?"  
  
"I was afraid...afraid that my father would find out and hurt you."  
  
"I though you said that your father was dead!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
Meko sighed, and looked at him. Her eyes showed her fear and worry. This shocked Kaiba, because he had never seen the look in her eyes.Never once when she got hit, never once when she told she might be separted from her sister, and not even the night she had to leave him.  
  
"The father I knew and loved is dead. I don't know him anymore, he turned into a different person Kaiba, and for all I know he is dead! I think he's back Seto, and he's not happy..."  
  
Kaiba just stared at her, than got up and started to walked away. Than he stopped.  
  
"So who adopted you?"  
  
"Maximillion Pegasus"  
  
At that name Seto left Meko to her work and worries.  
  
* * *At School* * *  
  
Yugi couldn't find Kari or Sissi. Sissi had went off to make friends, and Kari had seemed to disappear. Yugi didn't know where ot look for Kari, as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Sisss and..he couldn't believe it, Merik.  
  
"Sissi...Merik...I need to find someone, I'm sorry...bye" Yugi said quickly, suddenly running towards the closest tree, completely not sure why either.  
  
//Don't worry Yugi, and I'd look up if I were you!//  
  
Yugi looked up as something hit his hand, and there was Kari sitting on branch.   
  
"Yugi, it didn't matter that my sister and I left him...he came back. In the end, it was worth it...nothing ever is..."  
  
"Why do you say that Kari?" Yugi asked the teary eyed girl.  
  
"Cause he's back..." she replied as she looked up.  
  
Yugi decide to climb up with her, and sat beside her. The hummed a song, though Yugi didn't know the song. She started to sing very quietly.  
  
"Of all the things I believed in,  
  
I just want to get it over with.  
  
Tears from behind my eyes, but I don't not cry,  
  
counting the days pass me by.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul,  
  
words that I'm hearing are starting to get old.  
  
Seems like I'm starting all over again,   
  
the last few years just pretend..."  
  
Kari let off to sigh. Yugi looked at her simply amazed.  
  
"I took lessons, so please don't look at me like that. That song is called Goodbye To You by Micheal Branch" (obivoiusly don't own)  
  
"Why that song though?" yugi asked, he was still amazed.  
  
"Because of my father...that man may have his body, but he's not the father I knew and loved." Kari said holding back the tears and the pain.Yugi wrapped his hand around her left hand, his finger tracing the thin scar on her left hand. Trying to calm her in anyway possible, as he notices a few tears running down her face, and a sad tune is being hummed. Kari pulled her hand away from Yugi's.  
  
"Yugi...just leave me alone...please...I don't want you to get hurt or involved!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you till I know your fine..." Yugi said, sincerly concerned for Kari.  
  
"Thanks Yugi...for being a friend..." she said quietly.  
  
"No problem, now let's go to class."  
  
"Ok...just one thing Yugi, don't tell anyone what happened!" her voice was pleading. She wanted to keep this secret for some reason, so Yugi nodded. Kari and Yugi climbed down as the warning bell rang to signal the end of lunch. They walked inside, both very quiet.   
  
* * *The Spirits* * *  
  
While the two were in class, Kanika and Yami appeared in spirit to talk to each other, with the situation at hand.  
  
"Yami she's pulling away from me! Ever since her real father walked into this confounding place, she's been pulling away. She's starting to drift away again Yami!" Kanika said in furstration.  
  
"What do you mean by again? Yami asked calmy, half amused by Kanika's furstration.  
  
"Awhile back, after her mother died, her father wasn't himself anymore. Though he never touched Kari she drifted away from me and her sister. She wouldn't let anyone near her, she wouldn't even let me near her spirit room! She did this in the orpahange too...shit...did I say that? Well, don't tell Yugi, she'll tell him when she's ready...but she's starting again. I rememeber everytime that happened as if it was yesturday Yami." Kanika sat down looking defeated. Yami place a reassuring had on her shoulder.   
  
"We'll help you Kanika, just remember that. I don't think Yugi would not like to see her withdraw from him and his friends. Now calm down, and we can think of somethign, ok?"  
  
"Yami, I knew you'd come through for me you always do!"  
  
* * *Flash back* * *  
  
Kanika threw her arms around Yami, tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"I you'd come through for me Yami you always do!" she said not letting Yami go.  
  
"Of course I would, I love you with all my heart, it's a love that not even Ra could break." Yami said holding her closely, afraid that he might loss the one person that meant alot to him.  
  
"Always and forever Yami"  
  
"Yes, always and forever..."  
  
* * *End of Flashback* * *  
  
Yami looked at Kanika in a funny way. She just smiled at him in return.   
  
"Kanika, always and forever?"  
  
He saw Kanika's eyes light up at th mention of those words, as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Yes, always and forever!"  
  
"You remembered Yami?" Kanika's voice wavered as she asked.  
  
"Yes, but only that..." was Yami's reply.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami Kari: *is now boucing around the room very very happily*  
  
Yugi: Why are you so happy so suddenly?  
  
Yami Kari: CAuse my hikari is locked out and I got 2 reviews!!!  
  
Kari: FROM WHO???  
  
Yugi: Yes who?  
  
Yami Kari: From yami blue eyes white dragon...  
  
Yugi: THat's great...thanks yami blue eyes white dragon You've made her day!  
  
Kari: Can I come in now? I'm honestly no longer sugar crazed...  
  
Yami Kari: Anyways yami blue eyes white dragon, I didn't recieve your review for the first chapter, till the same time I recieved the review for the second chapter, but you've made me a very please Yami :)  
  
Yugi: Don't forget to review everyone! You might actually help her survive and make it to the finish *reads the plot overview* Interesting, I'm going to -  
  
Yami Kari: *has her hand over Yugi's mouth* Don't say it...I want this to be a big surprise...even my brother doesn't know about what's going to happen next!  
  
Yugi: *nods, as he opens the door*  
  
Yami Kari: You didn't... 


	4. Beyond Imagination

Voices of The Past  
  
Yami Kari: YUGI!!!!  
  
Kari: *walks in* What I'm honestly off the sugar!  
  
Yugi: *hides behind Kari*  
  
Yami Kari: Argh...you're too innocent Yugi, I couldn't hurt you!  
  
Yugi: *looks relieved*  
  
Kari: *sweats drops*  
  
Yami Kari: *looks dangerous* Now who's going to read the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: *very quickly* Yami Kari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she-  
  
Kari: *cuts Yugi off* Only owns me and herself that's it!  
  
Yami Kari: *look innocent for once* Now onto the chapter!   
  
' though ' //Yami to hikari // / hikari to Yami / \\Yami to Yami\\ \Hikari to Hikari\ "speaking" (my side notes)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Beyond Imagination  
  
//Kari...Kari...KARI!!!// Kanika was trying to get her hikari's attention for the fifthteen time now. Kari was in a very deep sleep, and tossing and turning.  
  
/Must avoid at all cost.../ Kari murumered through their mind link.  
  
//KARI!!!// Kanika yelled so loud that their soul rooms started to shack. Kari fell out of bed, and woke up.  
  
/Grouchy.../  
  
//It's 9:30 am, don't you have school today?//  
  
/No, it's Saturday..shessh.../ Kari said as she close their mind link, and went into the wash room. After taking a shower, she stepped out into the foggy washroom, and looked around. 'Something isn't right...'. She pulled on a black dress, and started to blow dry her hair.  
  
"KARI!! YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Meko yelled from the front door.  
  
"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" was the reply, as she pulled her hair back into a quick braid. She nearly knocked her sister over, as she came to meet everyone. Yugi back up when he saw how similar they were, and than notice the green eyes Meko had that were giving Kari a glare.  
  
"I'm going out Meko, be home later" Kari said quickly as she walked out, everyone staring in utter disbelief.   
  
//Did she just...not even wait for...instructions...from her sister?// Yami Bakura (I only get dubbed version, so sorry) said to his hikari as he watched Kari with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
\\Don't even think about that Yami Bakura, or I'll make sure you don't see the light of day!\\ Kanika said in a powerful voice to Yami Bakura, that all the Yami's heard. Kari stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at everyone.  
  
/Did you just says something to another Yami, through a mind link? I though only me and you could!/ Kari asked sounding confused.  
  
//I'm as lost as you are hikari. A specail link that none knew of till now...// Kanika was suddenly lost in her thoughs, making Kari sighed loudly. This is what she hated so much, her own Yami starting to ignore her. Kari decide to take matters into her own hands, instead of idealy standing around. She made a dash to the park, with everyone following far behind.  
  
'Great...now what do I do...tell them the truth...no, only part of it...' she though as she stopped infront of a tree. Everyone gather around her, trying to catch their breaths. Kari sat down and looked at everyone, than sighed.  
  
"Kari...are you related to Maximillion Pegasus?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Yes I am Yugi, but you don't know him as I do. I'm only going to explain so much, because I still don't understand the majourity of it" Kari crossed her fingers behind her back, ocnsidering she understood the majourity of it.  
  
"It started when I was eight years old, my mother had just died from cancer. she was an amazing person, she taught me to sing, and love everything. My dad was a great person too, he owned a big company but made time for the family everyday. When my mother died, he changed. He turned cold, and would hit my sister if one of us did somethimg wrong. I don't remember being brang into foster care, but I was. Soon later, Pegasus adopted me and my sister, treating us as if we were his little pincesses. We were only 13 at the time. When he lost the millenium eye, he couldn't take care of us, so we came here while he recuperates. I also came here on a mission, of which I can not speak."  
  
Kair had been staring darkly at Bakura, but no one noticed, they were all lost in though. Kari never explained what happened during her few years in the orphange, and she changed that to foster care. She sat underneath a tree, and looked up at the sky. Today was too sunny for her, and something kept bugging her.  
  
One thing she learnt was that her Destiny Item made her sense more accurate and a sixth sense to bad events. That was her pendant, her staff (first chapter, first paragraph) would give her sight of these events, and gave her specail protection. Her staff had the ability to shrink in size so she could carry it with her, if she ever needed. She still need to find the bracelette, the earrings, the Tiara and the anklet. Than she could help Yugi and his Yami in stopping a dark force that was approaching.   
  
As the conversation left Kari's past, Kari started to become lost in thoughs, leaving her yami to control her body. Kanika-Amberlie was lost at the moment. The hikari's were talking about some sort of movie, that she didn't know. Letting out a sigh, she walked off, not noticing the figure following her. Yugi, or should I say Yami wasn't too far behind, although there was an extra figure. Yami walked quickly and caught up with Kanika.  
  
"May I ask where you're going oh lover of mine?" Yami asked.  
  
"To find a place by myself...to a certain extent oh secret admirer!" Kanika said as she smiled. She leaned over and gave Yami a give on the cheek, than wlaked off leaving him and Yugi shocked. Kari was getting furstrated with her Yami for what she did, only to have her Kanika shake her head and smile. Unknown to the four, someone was not very pleased with the kiss between the two Yami's, and that Kanika had just put everyone in danger.   
  
As Kanika left her hikari to take over and head back towards the group, Yugi joined her.  
  
"Ok, do you agree with me that it was the Yami's kissing and not us?"  
  
\of course!!!\ Kari said in thoughs to Yugi.  
  
\Ok this day is getting weirder by the moment\  
  
\I'll say!\  
  
The two looked at each other, in disbelief, and joined the group.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Yami Kari: Another chapter complete. Although we still don't have many reviews -_-'  
  
Kari: Thank you so much yami blue eyes white dragon, who's our only reviewer! And for that you get the Reviewer Award, a sneak peek at the next chapter...when we start it!  
  
Yugi: Do I get to see?  
  
Yami Kari: What do you think? *looks annoyed*  
  
Kari: Sorry about the wait, writers block and excitment! Uh Oh...  
  
Yugi: AHHHH!!!  
  
Yami Kari: *chases Yugi out of the room*  
  
Kari: Don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
